Not Goodbye
by lexjl
Summary: She knew today was going to be hard but she was hoping the team that had become her family would understand. She was hoping that they would also be excited about the news that she was going to share at the end of this meeting once Will and Henry were there. Set at the end of Season 10. One Shot. I own nothing.


**I think I this came from the show only being renewed until season 10, the Shemar's tweet about season 10 maybe the last, and AJ's interview on CTV saying something about season 9 & 10 but nothing after that. **

**This is a one shot only and I hope that you enjoy it. Set a year from now.**

/

She knew today was going to be hard but she was hoping the team that had become her family would understand. She was hoping that they would also be excited about the news that she was going to share at the end of this meeting once Will and Henry were there. Hotch already knew and had called everyone into the conference room, so that JJ could tell them all at one time. She walked in seeing Reid, Garcia, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch, and Alex, she truly cared about each of them.

"Do we have a case?" Reid asked.

"No, I asked everyone to come in here because JJ asked me too." Hotch

They all looked at her, she had no idea where to start, this time would be different it was her choice to leave but unlike last time she would be in the same state as they were.

"Gumdrop is something wrong?"

"I have to tell all of you something and I thought it would be better to tell everyone at one time. I am asking that everyone listen to me before saying anything."

"Petite you are starting to worry us." Morgan from his sit.

She took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Will was offered a great position, head of detectives, he wouldn't be in the field as much and have way normal hours. He wasn't going to take it but after we talked more about it, I told him I wanted him to take it." She paused.

Before saying anything else, she looked around the room seeing the confused looked on their faces.

"Will gave up everything to move her when we found out I was pregnant with Henry. He more or less started over again when he joined the force here and he has done great but this is the jobs of his dreams and I can't ask him to walk away from this job." She knew that she was stalling, so did the rest of them.

"Kiddo, what are the rest of us missing?" Rossi asked.

"The job is with New Orleans PD, I put my notice in today. We are moving in a month." She finally told them.

"You are leaving again?" Spencer looking almost in shock.

"I am but this time is my choice and I know that I won't be in the state but that doesn't mean we are not still family. I accept all of you to come visit and we will be back for visits."

"JJ you are going to be missed." Alex told her.

"Thank you. Will and I talked about it a lot and we agree that you guys are our family, we love all of you." She told them with tears in her eyes.

"We love you." Morgan told her as he stood up to hug her.

"I don't want you to leave." Garcia told her as she stood up.

"I know but I also know you are going to be there a lot." As she hugged her.

"Spence?"

"I want you to be happy but I am going to miss you." He told her.

"I know you do." As she hugged him.

She and Hotch had already talked and more or less said there good byes but she realized Rossi hadn't said anything. He was still watching the rest of them, she thought he already knew. However, before she could ask him there was a knock on the door. Before any of them could get they all saw the blonde hair six year old bounce in the room.

/

"Sorry, I told him to wait." Will walking in after Henry.

"It's okay we were just talking."

"Hi." Henry jumping up and down in front of Garcia.

"Did your daddy feed you jumping beans?" she asked laughing.

"No I don't like beans remember." He told her smiling.

JJ and Will watched as he told everyone hi and made jokes. She noticed that he stopped in front of Rossi.

"Did you tell them?" Will whispered.

"About the move." She smiled.

"Jen, what are you going to do when you move?" Rossi finally asked.

She was now sure he knew, him seeing her mom had some advantage but right now she wasn't thinking that.

"I am going to stay home."

"You can't put in a transfer?" Morgan looking at JJ then Hotch.

"Hotch said that I could but I want to stay home. This way I can spend time with Henry and Will."

"Where are you going to live?" Alex asked.

"My cousin has been living in our house there but he recently took a job in California, so we are going to move back in there." Will explained.

"Is it big enough?" Rossi asked again with a smile.

"Yes, it has five bedrooms and we only need four of them for a while so the other will be a guest room. Plus the yard is huge so the kids will have room to play." She told him.

Rossi watched as they all took in what she was saying.

"Plus the basement is done. He kept it great shape." Will finished.

"Hold on. Why do you need four bedrooms?" Garcia catching what JJ had said.

"You also said kids." Alex.

"I also didn't think it would be smart to transfer and then go on maternity leave." JJ finally told them.

Both her and Will stood their smiling, they had been trying for over a year to get pregnant. Everyone started smiling and then congratulating them.

"We have more news." Will told them.

"I can't take much more." Garcia smiling at him.

"We found out yesterday that we are having a boy and a girl." JJ told them.

"Two more babies to spoil, I will be there as much as possible."

/

A month later.

She looked around the bullpen, Reid and Morgan were joking around, Alex and Penelope were laughing at them, Rossi and Hotch were watching from the catwalk. This is how she wanted to leave happy, remembering all the good that they had done and the family they had become. She didn't want to leave because it had gotten to much for her or some worse that she had been hurt while in the field. She looked back at them noticing them all smiling at her, she wasn't telling them good bye, she was telling them that she would see them later.

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
